


Her Sweet Kiss

by kremcake



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremcake/pseuds/kremcake
Summary: Jaskier thought, entering in the inn, that Lilowly would be leaving there as his, just as he entered.But watching her, he wasn't so sure of that now.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Her Sweet Kiss

She had entered the inn on his arm.  
And at the beginning of the night, he was sure that's how she would have left, just the same.   
Jaskier had met Liliowy at a different inn a few towns back, as he found she was the only who clapped after his performance. Of course, this immediately grabbed the bards attention. It had been a few weeks since then, and she had decided to join Jaskier and Geralt. Well, begged actually.   
Liliowy was actually being forced to marry a man she had no interest in, and a man who was known to be an angry drunkard. Geralt only caved after Jaskier wove his way in and mentioned how it would "make him more approachable to the ladies".

Jaskier didn't realize that meant his lady. 

While Jaskier set up a spot to sing and play his music, he heard her laughter. He looked up to find, to his surprise, Geralt with a slight smirk on his face, and Liliowy's face blushed. He felt a tinge of jealousy, but brushed it off. Only a fool or a jealous man would think a joke from Geralt would somehow steal her away from him. He chucked nervously to himself, grabbed his lute and began to play.

The few first songs were a hit or miss, and then he began his song for Geralt.  
That's when he caught her staring at Geralt with a certain gaze he only thought was meant for him. And his hand brushing his hair away for her face. As she blushed and turned away with a smile, and a smile appearing on the witchers face, Jaskier didn't know whether to be saddened or mad, but he felt not yet betrayed or heartbroken but as if this would not end well for him.  
Jaskier announced with a weak smile that he had a new song to sing, and he watched as Geralt nodded and Lilowly clapped.

As he began to sing, he watched them.

"The ‘’fairer sex’’ they often call it  
But her love’s as unfair as a crook.  
It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic with naught but a look."

He saw her look at him. The way he eyes twinkled in the moonlight creeping in from the nearby inn window, the curls of her hair falling down, laying down on her shoulders and so perfectly framing her face. She smile softly and his heart melted. He wondered if she knew how a single look could make him feel such a way.

"A storm raging on the horizon  
Of longing, and heartache, and lust  
She’s always bad news  
It’s always lose-lose  
So, tell me, love, tell me, love  
How is that just?"

He watched at as she turned back to Geralt, watching her speak to him, unable to read her lips to see what she was saying. Jaskier swallowed the lump in his throat and sang on.

"But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss

But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss."

Then they got up and walked towards the middle of inn, where there was a small opening.  
Was she going to dance with him?   
Did Witchers even dance?  
Jaskier's voice wavered slightly as he watched Geralt pulled her closer to him.  
He could feel the ache in his chest.

"Her current is pulling you closer  
A charge in the hot, humid night  
The Red sky at dawn  
Is giving a warning  
You fool better stay out of sight"

Out of all the women Geralt, the White Wolf, had chosen her. A man he had sang the glories for so people would actually like him, and they'd forget his moniker as the "Butcher of Blaviken". And Geralt chose his Liliowy. A few tears fell down the Bard's cheek as he watched them dance.

"I’m weak, my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I’ll welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garroter, jury and judge"

Geralt twirled her with such grace, as they had done this a million times before. Jaskier did his best to contain his tears, thought his voice wavered once more, and a bit more noticeable this time. Maybe he wasn't meant for her, he thought. Perhaps he had sized her up too quickly, and now he was to pay for it with a broken heart.

He reached the end of his song, sounded more and more closet to tears. But he didn't want her to see him so weak. But maybe that's why Geralt was better for him. He showed no visible weakness, he was strong, would keep her safe.  
But what could Jaskier do? He could sing his heart out, tell the world who she was and how much he loves her but he was useless when it came to important things, like keeping her alive and well.   
With a trembling softness, Jaskier sang out the final lines of the song.

"The story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss."

And she did. That kiss of hers had gotten him hooked. Jaskier would of laid his life down on the line if it mean she would be safe.  
He still would now, but then  
would it mean anything to her then?

Jaskier sat his lute down and rushed out of the inn, not wanting either of them to see the mess he was in. Unfortunately for him, Liliowy followed after, and Geralt as well, knowing fully well that Jaskier would find some trouble to get into of left unattended.

Liliowy found him not far from the inn, sitting on a large bolder.  
"Jaskier? Why are you crying?" She said softly, placing her hand on arm, worried.  
"Did something happen?"  
Jaskier turned his head away and muttered something unintelligible through his sniffling.

She kneeled down and brushed his bangs out of his face. He looked at her for a moment before cupping her cheeks and kissing her. He thought, if he was going to loose her to Geralt, he wanted one last kiss.  
He didn't expect her to kiss back but when he pulled away, he smiled softly.  
"Liliowy, I..."   
He began to speak before Geralt walked up. He silenced himself and turned away, not making eye with the Witcher.  
Geralt raised an eyebrow.

"Jaskier."   
No reply.  
Geralt repeated, with a more stem tone of voice. The Witcher was slightly taken aback at the glare that he was met with from the Bard.  
"Speak. You're visibly upset. With me, apparently. What gives?"  
Jaskier folded his arms before pointing towards the inn and looking at them both.  
"What was that about in there? All the dancing and the flirting and the laughing?!" 

Geralt rolled his eyes.  
"She wanted to dance. I simply obliged. Can two individuals make talk and laugh together or will you just assume the worst?"

Jaskier stood up and looked at Geralt dead in the face.  
"I saw the way you moved the hair from her face. That is not something just "friends" do." He felt the tears coming back, but this time, he wasn't just going to sit there and cry.  
"Just tell me now, Geralt, do you love her?"  
Geralt sighed. "Jaskier, I.."  
"DO YOU LOVE HER?" He rose his voice at the Witcher.

Lilowly clearned her voice and the two looked at her.  
"If I may speak."  
Jaskier went silent, and Geralt simply turned his gaze from the emotional bard to her.  
"Jaskier. I love you with all my heart. " She said, placing her hand on his cheeks, smiling when he leaned into her touch.  
"There is no replacing you. But..."  
She looked at Geralt, smiling.  
"I love him too. And I think, we can find away to make this work. Because I know you two care about each other. What do you say?"  
Geralt simply replied with a "Hmm."

Lilowly looked at Jaskier, awaiting an answer.

Jaskier looked at her, then the witcher and back to her, a soft smile returning to his face.  
"As long as I'm the only one who gets to rub chamomile on your lovely bottom~" he teased.

Lilowly blushed and let out a small laugh, and watched as Geralt rolled his eyes.

They returned to the inn, and as he was sure as the night began, he left the inn with both of them on his arms .


End file.
